


How to train your Hiccup

by HellshadowcaT



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellshadowcaT/pseuds/HellshadowcaT
Summary: The vikings and dragons watch their film. Story starts like the film but changes after Hiccup meets Toothless and takes a different turn. Vikings see Hiccup as a traitor. Hiccup feels betrayed and abandoned by her people. She makes her own family with the dragons and realizes what she believed to be lies. Female Hiccup/Male humanoid dragon Toothless. Male Astrid.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Hiccup pov

This was a stupid idea. Walking through the woods in the dark after a dragon raid is the worst thing I can do. Marking off another area on my map I get frustrated. Anyone else would lose a knife or axe. Me? I have to lose a whole dragon. Looking around I walk into a tree. Hitting the branches I look up and let my eyes follow the evidence of something crashing into the tree. Getting up I follow the trench that was left behind from the impact. Looking down over the side I see something black in the open but it wasn't moving. Moving over to it but staying out of sight I recognize the object as a dragon I had hit. "I did it. I took down a dragon. The tribe will be pleased when I take your body back." Moving over to the body I was getting myself ready to make a killing blow when the dragon moved under my foot. Opening my eyes and looking down the dragon was looking back up at me. Closing my eyes so I don't see the fear and pain in the eyes of the dragon I try to talk myself into doing what was expected. An internal battle started and I realised I couldn't kill the dragon. "Who am I kidding they were right and always will be." Turning to walk away I stopped and turned back to the dragon with my knife in hand. "Might as well go all out if I am going to do this." I got down to cutting the bola as quick as I could in case anyone came.

Once the dragon was free it stood and pinned me to a tree with it's claws around my neck not cutting me. It roared in my face then turned and flew off before crashing again. I collapsed before completely fainting from all the excitement of tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Hiccup pov

When I woke up I was still out in the clearing and it was still dark. My dad will be home now so hopefully when I return home he will be in bed. Either way I am in trouble. Walking home I was thinking about what to say to him. He is the chief so that made me take note of his body language. Once back home I tried to sneak up stairs but it didn't work.

"Hiccup."

"Um hi."

"I need to talk to you."

"Good I need to talk to you too." I had a bad feeling about this. "You first."

"You get your wish and start dragon training in the morning." He dropped an axe into my hands.

"I should have gone first." Looking down trying to keep a hold of the axe. "I can't fight dragons."

"Yes you can and you will."

"I really know I can't." This was turning out to be a really bad night.

"Yes you can. When you carry that axe you carry the whole tribe. You walk like us. Talk like us. Be like us." He was really going into it.

"Rephrase. I won't kill dragons." I had to try once more as I felt like I was losing this.

"But you will."

"Can you not hear me dad?" I tried pleading now. "This seems to be one-sided."

"I have to go now." He grabbed his stuff and headed to the door opening it. "I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll still be here." He closed the door as he walked out. "Maybe." Putting the axe away I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hiccup pov

Morning came with the early morning sun hitting my face and last night playing in my head. First day of dragon training. Great something to look forward to. At least my sarcasm hasn't abandoned me. Getting up to have something to eat was the first thing on my agenda so I got dressed for the day and went to the hall. Finding food and somewhere to sit was easy as the hall was nearly empty. Nearly all the men were with my dad looking for the dragon nest. Once I finished my small meal I realised I had to head to training. "Let's get this over with."

"No going back now." Ashton mumbled as I passed him. As if you could turn back once you become a recruit. The only way out was if you died. With my luck it would be the case today.

Once training was over Gobber left us to our own thing so I headed back out to the woods with my journal and a plan. Taking the same route to the clearing as last night I stopped to look around but couldn't see the dragon. " Of course not you idiot he will have flown away." A shimmer caught my eye a little ahead of me making me head towards it. Bending down there were black scales lying on the ground as if they fell off when he hit the tree meaning he was just up ahead. And he was obviously injured with the scales falling off. Meaning I was heading towards danger and I was unarmed. Turning towards the way the dragon went I carried on with my search hoping I was safe enough. Once at the edge of where I could be safe the dragon went past me but he crashed into the cove. He was trapped and was frantic. Once settled I took the charcoal out of my pocket and drew him. That's when I realised exactly what I had done. This was my fault and I felt really guilty for trapping him on Berk where he was defenseless and alone. Heading back home I thought about how the dragon would be feeling and wondering if there was something I could do but I was worn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Hiccup pov

It's been three weeks since my dad left with the last search party for the dragons nest. Three weeks since I started dragon training. Three long weeks since I met Toothless but well worth it. Dragons are not like we are told. We have them all wrong but no one will listen to anything else except kill on sight. We have grown close and spend a lot of time in the sky or in the cove where Toothless calls home. He has taught me a lot about dragons and what they like. It's how I get by in dragon training. "Ok Toothless let's try this again. This time we will go with the wind and just glide. Let's go"

Toothless warbles his agreement and takes to the sky. He is more laid back today and that has me a little worried. The others don't know where I go when I disappear but I don't want them to look for me so this has to be quick. We fly just above the clouds until Toothless reacts to a sound I don't hear. "What is it bud?" He takes us down to cloud cover and I can see dragons boxing us in. They look like they are coming back from a raid but going where is what is worrying me. "Toothless can you try and get us out of here?" He shakes his head no.

Landing on a dark ledge in a mountain system of caves we watch as the dragons drop their load into a hole. "Nice to know our food goes to waste." I whisper so only Toothless can hear me. A rumble from the hole is followed by a giant head making me nudge Toothless. "Get us out of here bud. Now." Doing as I asked he flies us out and straight back to Berk. That's the best. My dad was right but he is looking in the wrong place. "Oh no. He can't find out I know where the nest is. If he does he will kill you and I can't let that happen."

"Hiccup calm down." Toothless stands in front of me in his human form. "Nothing will happen my mate."

Shaking my head I cuddle into him. "You don't know my dad. He will kill for the location of the dragons nest."

Toothless moves so I am lying down beside him with my face in his neck. "Ssshhh Hiccup worry about that later for now just rest."

Closing my eyes I empty my mind and take in my surroundings. All I can smell is Toothless and it calms me down in no time. "I love you Toothless."

"I love you too Hiccup. You're my mate and us dragons mate for life." I felt myself relaxing completely and so close to sleep. "Never forget or doubt that."

"Toothless you won't abandon me too will you?"

"Never Hiccup."

Snuggling into my dragon as he returned to his dragon form wrapping a wing around me kept me warm. "Good buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hiccup pov

This was the day all vikings would be looking forward to. All vikings but me. It's the day I have been dreading happening to me. The day that all the dragon training leads up to. Killing your first dragon in front of the whole tribe. Walking in to face the dragon I nodded to Gobber to let him know I was ready. Ready was what I wasn't. The sound of the dragon cage had me gripping my shield and dagger in reassurance but it didn't help. The monstrous nightmare came out ready to attack but I had other plans. The dragon took notice of me and came charging at me but slowed down to a stop not far from me. Dropping my dagger and shield and throwing the helmet to one side keeping my eyes on the dragon I let out a breath. Raising my hand I said the only thing that came to me. "I'm not one of them." It felt like it was the truest thing I could say. My dad screaming for the fight to stop and banging on the cage startled both me and the dragon causing the dragon to attack. Unfortunately I was too close and the only person there so the dragon attacked me. I tried to stay ahead of the dragon but that didn't last for long.

"Hiccup." Turning around I saw Ashton running towards us but still staying a fair distance away. He threw the shield I dropped earlier at the dragon taking its attention off me long enough so I could get far enough away.

"Hiccup. Ashton." My dad stood with some of the others holding the gate up. We turned towards them and Ashton slid under but as I got close the dragon blocked my escape making me run back the way I came. Away from any kind of escape. 

"Let's try this again." Turning back to the dragon I saw the crazed scared looking in his eyes. "Please work." Before I could move the dragon had me pinned to the ground and was getting ready to blast me. Closing my eyes my thoughts went to Toothless. He needed a rider for him to get off Berk. A tear slid down my face as I was accepting what was going to happen. "I'm sorry Toothless." 

The weight was removed to be replaced with a different kind of weight over me. Opening my eyes I saw Toothless standing over me as if he was protecting me. My dad and some of the others managed to pull the gate up and found something to keep it open. They attacked Toothless who had not moved from above me. He lowered himself down to hide me from view and danger.

"Hiccup?"

"Iccup you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok Gobber. Back up away from us or I can't get up." Moving my hands I tapped Toothless lightly on his belly to let him know I need him to move as I was finding it hard to breathe. He moved but only because my dad attacked him. "Dad he won't hurt you. Dad stop."

"It's a dragon. They have killed hundreds of us." My dad growled at me advancing on me with his axe pointed in my direction.

"And we have killed thousands of them." My dad didn't like what I said at all. Toothless pounced on him getting ready to fire a plasma blast. "NO." Toothless turns to me and stops but it gives the others a chance to pin him down.

"Put him with the others." My dad's order was carried out as everyone started to leave. He grabbed me and dragged me to the hall. After our fight he heads to the door.

"Dad please you can't do this."

"You are not a viking. You are not my daughter." He walked out letting the door slam shut and his words stabbed into me. "Ready the ships."


End file.
